The Most Wonderful Present
by LiVeUrLiFe
Summary: Troy, now a Laker's player, is currently away with his team on a roadtrip. He has to come up with a present fast. How will Gabby react? Read to find out :


Hi guys... so this is my first ever story and I decided to start my career off with a one shot..  
I appreciate ANY type of me know what you think HONESTLY! Well here it goes. Also please ignore the spelling or grammar mistakes...  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything in relation to HSM just the plot.

**The Most Wonderful Present **

Gabriella is currently a 3rd year law student at Stanford University Law School. Troy attended Berkley, put up great numbers, and immediately caught the eyes of many NBA teams out there. However, he decided on the Lakers, not as many would like to believe because of the 2 championship rings they have aquired these past 2 years, which is a great plus, but rather to have "home" be near Gabriella, his girlfriend of almost 7 years. Troy is currently on a roadtrip with his team, and Gabriella is finishing up her spring semester finals. Her birthday is in 3 days and Troy needs to find a present.

**2 days before Gabriella's Birthday: **

Troy finished his practice session. The Lakers are on the road for a 3 game tour against the Knicks, the Magic, and the Heat. He checks the time and decides to give his favorite girl a call:

Troy: Hey baby...guess what?  
Gab: Troy what is it? I'm honestly not in the mood. I have 3 finals to study for and my professor think its a smart idea to add a final project on top of the exams.  
Troy: -chuckles-  
Gab: Troy its not funny! Ugh I'm so mad at you.  
Troy: -mumbles- Someone's close to their period...  
Gab: I'm done with you taking everything as a joke!  
Troy: Hey Gabs loosen up! Stop worrying so much. You'll ace Doctor Hughes' final.. I mean he is only the toughest law professor they have at Stanford.  
Gab: UGHH I'm sooooo done talking to you.  
Troy: Ok babe in all seriousness now, I have complete faith in you. You have been studying for hours... Gab: I know I'm sorry I'm just so stressed.. how's your trip? Troy: Stop worrying beautiful. I dont wanna come back from New York and see you all gray. Gab: -sigh- I wish you were here...I miss you.  
Troy: I know I know I'll be home in a week. Gab: That's what you get for getting drafted Troy. Troy: It's times like these that I wish I was just an ordinary guy.. I wish I was there for your birthday, which remind me, what do u you want?  
Gab: Troy we've been dating for what almost 7 years now? You should know that I don't like celebrating birthdays. I only get a year older... soon you won't wanna be with me anymore and you will find more attractive girls on your trips.  
Troy: Woah woah woah Elle. You know that's never going to happen! You're my girl..forever and always, you know that... Gab: I guess...  
Gab: -yawn- I'm tired troy. Let me talk to you later.  
Troy: Alright. You will be fine...

**The day before Gabriella's birthday**

With Troy:  
Troy had just gotten out of practice, saying he was exhausted would be an understatement. He never quite understood why coach made them practice so hard before a game. But it seemed to do the trick because at this point the Lakers have an undefeated record. As exciting as this is for Troy, being a rookie has its pittfalls. Working your butt off at practice only gave way to the coach expecting more out of you and limited minutes. But he couldn't complain. He signed a hefty contract with the Lakers after being drafted right out of college. He was living every guys dream: the game, the cars, the money, and the girls. But he already had the most amazing girlfriend anyone could ask for. The second Troy's thoughts started lingering on the beautiful brunette, he quickly realized that it was Gaby's birthday tommorow...and he still had no idea what to get her. He didnt want to disappoint her. Afterall she did get him an expensive cologne for his birthday a couple of months ago.

Flashback

The couple was at dinner and it was finally Gabby turn to give Troy her present. She had been dying to give it to him for the past 2 weeks. Troy slowly opened the wrapper and found a bottle of Armani cologne "Gabs," he said, "you shouldn't have. That stuff is sooo expensive. I appreciate it though because my other one disappeared. I must have misplaced it." "I know," Gabi softly giggled and blushed at his statement. " I have a confession to make Troy"  
"Yes?"  
"Remember when I spent the night at your place a couple of weeks ago? It was the day you had to rush to practice because we overslept. Well when you left I took your East High hoodie and sprayed it with your cologne.  
In the process, however, I accidently dropped the bottle and it broke."  
"Thats where my hoodie went you little thief," he said with a smirk. "Why didn't you just tell me about it ? I would have gotten a new bottle myself." "I felt bad, and well more like embarressed for taking your hoodie." "O Gabs," he chuckled, "it's ok. But what is it about my hoodies that you love so much?"  
" Well your clothes smell like you. Smelling the cologne just immediately makes me feel like I'm in your arms. Sometimes when you're on a roadtrip, I'll just cuddle up in your hoodie because i feel like your right there with me instead of thousands of miles away.

Troy smiled inwardly at the memory of how embaressed his girlfriend was about this confession, but at that moment his phone rang which snapped him out of his thoughts. The caller id read Chad T- What up man? c- You are never going to believe what just happened. This basketball star stuff is crazy, and im not even a starter...so I was just walking around the mall minding my own business when a bunch of teenage girls came running out of Build-a-bear!  
T- Chad thats it. You're brilliant! I'll talk to you later man.

**Day of Gabriella's birthday: (Gaby P.O.V)**

Birthdays are one of those things i love to hate. I'm not a big fan of being the center of attention but having all my friends and family with me on this special day is always a year, however, there is one important person missing, that is Troy of course. Don't get me wrong, I am so incredibly proud of the boy, but there are times like today that I wish we were an ordinary couple. That he would be by my side while we go out for my birthday dinner. I am so grateful to Sharpay and my mom for planning this. They even picked out my favorite restaurant the Berker Grill. They serve the best Tortellini Alfredo, it is to die for. I was excited to go out with the all my closest friends. I glance at the clock in shock. It is already 5.45 and I am supposed to meet everyone for dinner at 6.30, and i still have to shower. After a quick shower, I put on Troy's favorite red dress leave my hear flowing in my natural ebony curls and a apply some eyeliner, a subtle hint of blush, and a clear lip gloss. I glanced in the mirror for approval and after being satisfied with the reflection i snap a quick picture with my phone and sent it to Troy. I stumble over the clothes that have accumulated on my floor, cursing myself for being so messy. I grab the car keys and make it out the door.

The second i get in the car my phone starts to ring. I assumed it was Sharpey, so i hurridly answered. "Sharpey I'm sorry traffic is bad and im rushing over as fast as I can."  
"When you assume you make an ass out of you and me."  
A faint blush crept on my cheeks and I quickly realized it wasnt sharpey whom I was talking to. "Troy why are you calling?You should be warming up."  
"I know but I couldn't go into the game without talking to you, and your happy birthday text this morning does not count either . I wanted to hear your voice and tell you happy birthday.I love you baby girl, but i have to get going.  
We gotta get out on the court. Are you going to watch the game?" "Yeah Berker's has TV, and i think well watch it there." "Allright, well i love you and know every shot i make will be for you."  
"Alright, bye Wildcat. I love you too."

Gabby sighed softly after getting off the phone. She barely had a chance to talk to him today. Sure he had sent her a text this morning that wished her a happy birthday and called her before the game, but she was uneasy about it. So much of her wished he could be there holding her hand under the table like they always did when they went out to dinner. But today,  
like many days this season, he was far far away. She finally pulled up the parking lot. She treated herself to the VIP since it was her birthday afterall, plus being the girlfriend of a basketball player had little perks like that. She rushed inside the Berker grill trying to avoid paparazzi that had nothing better to fling the cruelest rumors at her. When she made it inside she already saw the table filled with her favorite friends and family. There were Taylor and Michael her boyfriend of 2 years, and at this point they were dating...again. TO say their relationship was a rollercoaster would be putting it lightly.. Sharpey and Ryan sat across from them and her mom sat on the right side of Sharpey. Kelsi had flown in from New York this weekend to talk to Ryan about a possible muscial that the two of them would be directing. But Gabriella saw past all that. She knew there were sparks flying between those two and it was only a matter of weeks maybe even days before they would explore those feelings. She hurried on over and when she got to the table everyone yelled suprise and flooded to get up and gave her a hug. Gabriella felt a tear trickle down her face. She was just so thankful for all these people in front of her. However, that single tear brought forth a whole burst of them as the announcer called out the lineups of both teams. Oh how she missed Troy right now, and wished he would be there to share this moment with them. " Come on Gabbs sit down mi hija," Gabriella's mom insisted. "The food should be out any minute. We decided to order for you since you were running late, plus it is so busy tonight that we figured the earlier we put the order in the earlier we get to eat." The whole group laughed at that and nodded their heads.

" So gabs you ready to open presents? I am just so excited to give you mine that I dont wanna wait till after dinner to do it," said Sharpey in her usual happy voice.  
She handed her a small pink bag " Wow Shar it looks like u learned to downgrade!" said Gabbs with a smile.  
At that comment ryan snickered, which earned him en elbow in the ribs from Sharpey.  
"Come on open it!" Gabriella hurriedly opened the box that was inside the bag and gasped in suprise. In it was the brown juicy couture sweat suit Sharpey made her try on a couple of weeks ago at the mall. Gabi ended up not buying it because of the cost, but here she was holding it and it was her own... she pulled it out to admire it and with a faint _clink_ something hit the floor. Omg is that a ?  
Out of the hooded jacket had fallen a tiffany's bracelet . "Sharpey you shouldnt have.. dang girl thank you so much!"  
"Open ours next," said Michael. And when she did a smile spead across her features. Michael and Taylor always had been the practical of the bunch. That is why it was no suprise they got her a new burberry laptop case and bag that she will be needing after starting her career. "OMG it is beautiful guys, thank you so much."  
Ryan and Kelsi both handed Gabriella envelopes. Ryan's included 2 V.I.P front row tickets to his next show, and Kelsi had a 300 dollar gift card to a massage parlor "Wow you guys thank you so much." Gabriella's mom was the last one to give her the present and she handed her a small box- in it was a saphire necklace with a matching bracelet and earings. Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears again and hugged her mom. " Thank you so much everybody. It really means a lot."  
Everyone could sense the genuine joy that was emitting from Gabriella.

Their food came right on time. They enjoyed their meal making small talk as well as watching the game. The lakers ended up going into overtime but winning against the Knicks 111=110. Troy didn't play at all because it was a crucial game, and the coaches wanted their veterans like Bryant and Gasol to run the show. After dinner was done Sharpey gushed and asked Gabriella.  
"So what did Troy get you for your birthday? I know we were all dying to know... I mean we at least hoped you had a little bit of sparkle on you hand but no engagement ring yet?"  
Gabriella's mood immediately changed and she replied sadly," I think he forgot to get me a present, but i really understand. He is on the road and won't be home for a while. I'll probably get something after...  
Sharpey immediately regretted asking the question and cursed herself for bringing it up because any effort to save the evening had now gone down the drain. After a couple of hours everyone said their goodbyes, and Gabriella whole heartedly thanked everyone for joining her and for all the presents.

On her way home millions of thoughts raced through her head. The most dominant, however, were that of disappointment. Why didn't Troy get her anything... it so wasn't like him. She arrived at her appartment, checked her phone, and saw a text from Troy.  
It said:  
I hope you watched the game tonight. Coach isn't happy so we all have to get up tommorow at 4 for an extra early workout. So head to bed beautiful. Happy birthday again, my Gabriella sleep well ;).  
More disappointment washed over her. She won't see him for weeks now and she realized she wouldn't be able to do this for very long.

As she headed into their bedroom it immediately smelled like Troy.

And on the bed she saw a teddy bear with Troys jersey on that smelled just like him. A note was attached to his hand;

I love you Gabriella. Hope you had a great birthday. I know i won't be able to be there for another couple of days, but hopefully this teddy can keep you company, because my East High hoodie is in a suitcase with me. xoxoxoxo Troy

At that point Gabriella knew how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Troy. It didnt matter to her that he hadn't put a ring on her finger yet, but appreciated his romantic gestures even like this proved to her that he was the guy of her dreams who will always put her above all else.

She quickly changed in her pj's and cuddled up with the teddy bear. She smelled it and whispered "good night wildcat" before she drifted off into sleep.

So thats it... Let me know what you think...idk the idea stuck with me so I gave it a shot. Love it...hate it ? Well let me know :) Thanks


End file.
